Dimensional Heros
by The Idealistic Dreamer
Summary: S2, S3, S4, Pokemon, CCS, FE, Megaman NT Crossover, When all the Dimensions are threatened, a small group of heros must rise up and defend them. Focus on the Tamers. may have overrated...
1. Prelude to greater things

All right! Lets get this is on the road! People!  
  
Sword Rushes in with Staff and Bow  
  
Sword, Staff, and Bow: Here!  
  
Rika enters from a different entrance  
  
Rika you certainly took your time...  
  
Sword: ...what's your problem?  
  
Rika: Nothing, besides the fact you were supposed to be here a hour ago!  
  
Staff: don't blame me...I was tracking them down...  
  
Sword, Bow: ...  
  
Staff: Oh, by the way, we do not own the Following:  
  
Digimon  
  
Pokemon  
  
Megaman: NT warrior  
  
Fire Emblem  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
They belong to their Respective companies...on with the Fanfic! ACTION!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
In the grand scheme of things, there are many dimensions. Each one has it's own set of Guardians, that protect their own Realms and worlds. For Example, in one dimension, a group of people known as the Digidestined has protected their world and a connecting realm known as the Digital World several times. In another, Creatures known as Pokemon wander about, and there are humans who train them, battle against each other, and find who is the best "Pokemon Trainer" out of them all. And many other dimensions are such.  
  
However, there are those who are fully aware of the many dimensions, and seek to either destroy them all, or conquer them all. For this, there is a small group of people, who have different so-called "personas" across a small amount of these dimensions. They protect the many dimensions, and retreat, never to be called upon again. Only the next set shall protect the dimensions. Why this is so is never known...  
  
The name of these heroes varies. Some simply call them the Dimensional Heroes. Others seek them out as the Twins, or Triplets, or Quadruple, or Quintet, or higher, Of Power. Still others call them Mysterious saviors, if they do not truly know who they really are. The Defenders of the realms, who were called up to fight alongside these heroes, call them the Dimensional Crossers. This is the name that may truly belong to these Heroes of the Dimensions...  
  
Dimension: Pokemon WorldLocation: Somewhere in the Johto Region  
  
Mewtwo woke up with a gasp and a shiver. He stood up and looked up into the sky. Mew, whose DNA he was cloned from by scientist who wanted to make the ultimate Pokemon, flew beside him and looked up into the sky. Mewtwo looked at her and saw that she was worried about something. Mew looked back and almost instantly, like they had some kind of mental connection, knew they were awakened by the same thing: some terror is to be unleashed, but the whereabouts of the terror was unknown...  
  
Dimension: Digimon Dimension 1;Realm: Digital World;Location: Unknown  
  
Azulongmon looked up and saw that other Guardians approaching him. When they all gathered, they all knew that like many years, ago, when the First Digidestined came to the Digital World, an evil will strike across the many dimensions...And they could only hope that this set of Dimensional Crossers are strong enough...  
  
Dimension: Digimon Dimension 2Realm: Digital WorldLocation: Unknown  
  
Makuramon, the Monkey Deva, looked around him. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing unusually was happening, no Digimon was in sight except for that Snimon and Stingmon fighting in the distance. However, Makuramon couldn't shake the feeling something BAD was going to happen...Ever since his data was extracted from Impmon, along with Catusramon and Leomon, he hoped that peace will reign onward in the Digital World. He wished he could say the same in the Real World, because Digimon periodically would appear there and the Tamers would have to destroy them. Now, he merely hoped that it would be nothing like the D-Reaper. How wrong he was....  
  
Dimension: Digimon Dimension 3Realm: Digital WorldLocation: Unknown  
  
Cherubimon stood still and concentrated. He called out to the Frontier kids and hastened them to return to the Digital World. He was Worried. Eight of the Twenty Spirits disappeared, as well as the other two Great Angels and the Royal Knights. He was feeling strangely weak, and feared what happened to Ophanimon and Seraphimon would happen to him. Thus, if the children did not arrive in time, he created a holographic message for them to hear when the arrived. Done with his work, he collapsed and started to fade away...  
  
Dimension: Card CaptorsLocation: England  
  
Eriol looked up into the sky. He, being half the Reincarnation of the Legendary Clow Reed, had felt something very disturbing, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. He turned back inside his home, hoping that his return to Tomeada would help some...He wouldn't say so, but he wanted to see Madison again, as well as his little cute descendent, Li Syaoran...  
  
Dimension: Fire EmblemLocation: Unknown  
  
Brammond stood, pondering how the Heroes of Elibe are faring, two years after the defeat of Nergal and the Fire Dragon. He ponders on how Ninian is faring, after she choose to remain at Eliwood's side. Suddenly he senses something strange, yet familiar. He realizes what it is, and knew that he cannot help. He hopes that the Heroes above can help more than he had before...  
  
Dimension: NT WarriorLocation: Somewhere in Cyberspace  
  
Megaman readies his blaster, and fires constantly at the viruses in the system. All of a sudden, something blasted the Viruses to pieces. Before he could think what happened, He was Blasted Backwards, and the last thing he heard was the cry Lan called for him to Logout...  
Next thing he knows, he is in Lan's PET, and Lan was look at him with worry.  
"Megaman, you alright?" Lan asked  
"What was that?" Megaman Asked. True he was hurt, but he wondered what it was.  
"Whatever is was, it completely knocked out the entire Cybernet. Something's wrong. I just know it." Lan Answered. He looked around his Kitchen, where he was stopping a fire in his oven. Megaman pondered on this, and wondered whether this is the work a of World Three...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
There you go!  
  
Staff: Nice. So you are using seven different Dimensions  
  
Actually, no  
  
Staff: Then why-?  
  
Cause those are the MAIN dimensions. Expect visits to, say the Sonic Dimension  
  
Staff: Which one?  
  
Or the Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension  
  
Staff: ah...Say, any hope of Warcraft? Or Starcraft?  
  
How the heck is I suppose to use those?  
  
Staff: ...never mind.  
  
Sword: Hey, what's that smell?  
  
Rika: that would be Gogglehead...  
  
Takato: from the Kitchen Breads read-WHOA, GUILMON!  
  
Everyone rushes into the Kitchen, except Rika, who shakes her head.   
  
Rika: Renamon, next time, make sure Guilmon doesn't tackle Takato when he's handling bread.  
  
Renamon: Yes Rika.  
  
Oh, Yeah, One more thing...Review please. It's not hard, and it only takes up a fraction of your time...


	2. Beginnings: Henry

Okay...now, He should have this one...  
  
Sword: No, that one's more like a Wolf...  
  
Staff: HEY! GUYS!  
  
Sword: Whoa! Oh...the story is about to begin...  
  
Bow: Right, We don't own Pokemon, Digimon, Card Captors, Megaman NT Warrior, or Fire Emblem.  
  
Rika: They belong to their respecitve companies...hey, isn't the kitchen smoking?  
  
Takato: YAHH!!  
  
Rika: Shakes head Gogglehead...  
  
PLACES! ACTION!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Beginning: Henry Wong  
  
Dimension: Pokemon WorldLocation: Dewford Island  
  
"May I have your attention please? The boat to Slateport city has crashed, thankfully with no Causalities. Until further notice, there will be no access by boat to Slateport City, Thank You." (A/N: simple explanation of the abandoned ship in Pokemon Ruby/Shappire)  
  
Henry groaned. He had to get back home to Slateport city to help her sister begin her own Pokemon adventure. Having beaten the Gym Leader Brawly just recently, he heard that Susie, his sister, was ready to begin her own journey. He headed for the Pokemon Center to place a call home, telling his Father, what had happened.  
  
"Hey dad? Yeah, you heard the news? Yeah, right, so, you'll get her started? Thanks. Um...will she be able to get here, to Dewford Island all right? Right. Thanks. Bye" Henry hung up and sighed. At least Susie will be all right. Pokemon training has been the bulk of their family. Every known relative of his was a Pokemon trainer of some sort, so Susie will have no problem. He headed for the beach, hoping to relax a little, and wait for Susie to arrive...  
  
Dimension: Digimon Dimension 1Location: Odaiba Elementary  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG" The bell sounded, and everyone packed up to go home. Except for one. A fifteen year-old boy, with dark hair sat in his sea, and waited till everyone left. After everyone left, he slowly got up, packed up his things, and walked out. It's been two months since the destruction of MaloMyotismon, and every child received a Digimon Partner. The Principal made a room for all the Digimon, but, with the mistreatment of virus Digimon by the other Digimon, was forced to create a smaller room for the Viruses. Henry walked to that room, and saw his only friends in the school: Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. In Jeri's arms is a Salamon.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jeri?" Henry asked, as he unlocked the door.  
  
"What's wrong? Just because I don't have a Virus type digimon I can't hang around with you?" Jeri retorted. Henry sighed and opened the door. The room was fairly simple, just a few tables, and a toilet. The Digimon inside looked up, and proceed for their partners. Henry picked up his BlackTerriermon, and walked out. Takato petted his Guilmon, who nuzzled him back, and they followed. Kazu looked at them, and followed, a nervous looking Blackagumon at his side. Kenta sighed, and rubbed Blackgabumon on his head, who closed his head. They reached the door, and stopped. Henry always dreaded this moment. Every time they left, there would be sad stares from the kids, and insulting remarks from their Digimon. Every day, every time.  
  
"Never a break for us, is there..." Takato remarked. As they walked outside...  
  
Dimension: Digimon Dimension 3Location: Shibuya Train Station  
  
In the Shinbuya Train Station, a blue-haired Teen wearing an orange vest sat on a Bench, waiting for his Train to Arrive. He heard his Cell Phone ring, and pulled it out of his Backpack.  
  
Henry looked at his Cell Phone. He read the message on its screen. And read it again. And again. He couldn't understand. Unless he accidentally played a game and forgot to turn it off, he wouldn't be seeing this message...  
  
PLAY AGAIN?  
  
YES NO  
  
Henry, feeling bored, selected YES, and saw the screen be replaced by...WORDS!?!? Henry read them.  
  
HEAD FOR THE ELEVATOR IN SHINBUYA STATION BY 3:45  
  
Henry checked the time reading 3:40. His train didn't come till 4:15, so he had time to check it out. He went into the Elevator and awaited it to move. The Elevator started moving down, and to Henry's surprise, passed the Bottom Floor! Shocked, he stumbled out of the Elevator when it opened, and saw a solitary train car sitting on the tracks. The Cell Phone began to speak:  
  
"Get on the Train. Your destiny has already been chosen." The Cell phone spoke in an odd voice, almost like a wizened old man, but with a jolly spring of a little kid, and a touch of a robotic mind. Henry hesitantly obeyed, and the Train started moving the moment he walked it and closed the door. The last thing he saw was a girl running up to the Tracks before complete darkness overtook him. Five minutes later a different Train came up the same Station, and the girl boarded that one.  
  
Henry woke up with a start, having been thrown off the Train. The Train moved away before Henry could react. Henry looked around, and saw the interior of a rather fancy looking Castle. He looked at his Cell Phone, only to see a weird Brown Device, which began to speak.  
  
"This is called your D-Tector. Move for the Throne room, where your destiny awaits" Henry looked around, and hesitating, moved down one of the corridors. Minutes later, he reached a room with three thrones. Confused, Henry heard the phone speak once more.  
  
"Point this device towards the Brown figure and the Green one above it." Henry looked at one of the walls with a twenty figures on two rows. He saw the ones that the device spoke of on the far end and pointed the device at them. He was surprise to see them sucked up. The Device spoke again.  
  
"Run down the other corridor, opposite the one you used, and get into the Train." Henry, now really freaked out, obeyed and ran into a dark looking train at the far end of the Corridor...  
  
Dimension: NT WarriorLocation: Somewhere in Cyberspace  
  
In a Deserted looking place, sounds resonated throughout:  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready to Kick your Butt!"  
  
"Alright, Jack in! Gargoman! POWER UP!"  
  
"Jack In! Gutsman! POWER UP!"  
  
In the Area, two Figures appeared. One was a big Metallic Gorilla, and the other looked like a big Bipedal terrier, wearing a pair of Jeans, and guns instead of Hands.  
  
"Ready when you are, big guy." The terrier said.  
  
"Gutsman Ready!" the Gorilla said. Gargoman simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"READY, AND FIGHT!" another voice sounded out.  
  
"Feel the New wave!" Gargoman yelled, and began firing at Gutsman. However, instead of the usual energy blast, something else was being fired...  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Newest invention. Bullets!" a voice laughed.  
  
"Never mind, Henry, Gutsman will still Beat Gargoman. Look, the bullets aren't even affecting him!" the first Voice retorted.  
  
"Then wait for THIS! AP Bullets! Download, POWER UP!" Henry's voice sounded out and Gargoman stopped shouted for a minute, and fired anew, slower, but the Bullets began to push back the advancing Gutsman.  
  
"AP Bullets?"  
  
"Armor Piercing, Dex, beats right through your armor!" Henry chuckled  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"Better log out Gutsman, Dex, He can't take much more" True to Henry's words, Gutsman was looking very beat up.  
  
"Gutsman, LOG OUT!" Dex cried, and Gutsman obliged, becoming the words "Log Out" a voice said "Gutsman, Logging Out."  
  
...Change of Scene: Real World...  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS HENRY! WITH A NEW ATTACK SYSTEM, HENRY AND GARGOMAN BEATS OUT DEX AND GUTSMAN TO ADVANCE TO THE SECOND ROUND!" A female voice cried out.  
  
Henry leaned back and gave a hearty laugh. He had beaten Dex, and quickly at that. His father had recently designed the new Bullet-usage system, and Gargoman was the first Net Navi to have such ability. His father would be proud at the effectiveness the system would work, and he would be happy to bring a good fight to anyone who challenges him. Leaning back, He thought about his father, and his co-workers, who had also successfully built several animal-based Net Navis quite some time ago. He had one, so did his young sister Susie and the mysterious Commander Beef, who he believed, was old Maysa the Fisherman, and his father's various co- workers most likely brought the rest home to their children. What he didn't know was that most of them would show up here, in Dentown, pretty soon, for the Second N-1 Grand Prix...  
  
Dimension: Card CaptorsLocation: Readington Elementary  
  
"Henry!" A Blue haired boy looked up from his Laptop, and saw his good Messy Brown-haired friend Takato running up to him.  
  
"What is it Takato?" Henry asked, not wanting to be interrupted.  
  
"I know what you're doing, but I like the thank you for teaching me how to edit those Summer Videos of mine. Now I have a file called Jeri's funniest mishaps..." Takato smiled slyly, and Henry chuckled.  
  
"What about Movie Editing?" A female voice interrupted them, and Henry turned to look at the girl, and hastily closed all the programs on his Laptop, blushing furiously. It was from a Black Long-haired female, wearing the School Uniform of Tomoeda Elementary.  
  
"Oh, um, hey Madison. I taught Takato how to edit movies and such, and how to compile clips from different movies together.... What, you want to learn how to?" Henry explained, feeling his face turning red.  
  
"That, would be helpful, when do you think you can come?" Madison asked.  
  
"What do you want to edit?" Henry asked, scratching his head.  
  
"That's a secret, and I can't trust you in those." Madison replied. Takato snickered. Henry glared at Takato, but it didn't deny the fact that he had a soft heart with girls.  
  
"Tomorrow? In the afternoon?" Henry asked.  
  
"That sounds good, how should I thank you?" Madison answered. Henry thought, and gave a small smile...  
  
Dimension: Fire EmblemLocation: Castle Caelin  
  
Within the cheer streets of Badon, a lone figure handed an old pirate a bag of money. Few words were exchanged, though no one could here them. The two parted, the figure slinking into the shadows, and old pirate heading back to his ship, once onboard, a buff pirate came up to him.  
  
"So Captain, we setting sail?" the pirate asked  
  
"We are, Dart, now get back to of days later...  
  
A lone figure walked through the snow that covered the country of Ilia, draped in black and purple robes. Underneath his arms were a few rolls of parchment, and he seemed to be in a hurry. He came upon a small clearing and immediately began to shout:  
  
"Wallace, It's me, Canas! Where are-" Canas cut short when he saw a bald man lying on the ground, dead. Canas observed that the man, known as Wallace, had been dead for quite some time, he heard a creak and looked up sharply. A young man, roughly 15 or 16, came out of the cottage that was Wallace, and stopped short at the sight of Canas. Immediately, the young man ran back inside, and ran back out, with a cloak. Canas got up, but before he could give chase, the man disappeared into a nearby forest.  
  
...Two weeks later...  
  
"Rebecca? Rebecca?" A green haired girl looked up from cleaning her bow, and looked at his father, only to see eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
"What is it, Father?" Rebecca asked. Her Father merely stepped aside, and Rebecca looked outside, and gasped. A cart sat outside, with a familiar body lying on it.  
  
"Dart...?"  
  
...That Afternoon, after Dart's Funeral...  
  
Rebecca sat in front of the grave, thinking. She once suspected that Dart was her long lost brother Dan, but never ventured to ask. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Lowen and Marcus.  
  
"Are you okay, Rebecca?" Lowen asked, Rebecca merely looked down, and stared at the grave.  
  
"He could've lived to see you one more time, but, he forced me to kill him, because he didn't want to bear the pain..." A voice broke her line of thought, and she quickly looked behind her, to see a cloaked man standing behind her. Lowen quickly brought up his lance in ready.  
  
"He was wounded in a battle a few days ago, and his wounds got worse as he tried to get home..." the man continued. Rebecca just stared at the man, who shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry...truly sorry..." Rebecca looked down at the grave again, as the man apologized. A few minutes of silence passed by, and Rebecca didn't realize that no one was around, until she heard Lowen scream which was quickly cut short.  
  
Rebecca's head snapped up to the scream and quickly ran to see what was going on, when she got to where Lowen was, she was surprised to see the same cloaked man staggering off in the distance. Not only that, but Lowen's bloodied body lying on the ground in front of her. As she stared at the second dead body she saw today, and piece of paper fluttered into her face. Grabbing it, she quickly read over it.  
  
"I, Henry the assassin, in exchange for the safety of my parents, will seek out and kill the following...no..." Rebecca stared at the paper, obviously a contract, and ran back into town.  
  
"Marcus, MARCUS!"  
  
Dimension: Digimon Dimension 2Location: West Shinjuku  
  
"How did I get stuck in this?" Takato sighed; he was wearing a semiformal suit, and had his hands in his pockets. Henry looked at him and sighed.  
  
"You needed to get out and do SOMETHING, you know. You can't hide in the Bakery. I don't get it; you've been hiding from Jeri for some time. Why?" Henry asked. He too, was wearing a semiformal suit, but unlike his companion, was holding a banquet of flowers. They were going on a double date.  
  
_ "Actually, I'm going on a date. Takato is going on a Blind Date."_ Henry reminded himself.  
  
"Well...Uh, you sure I've been avoiding her? Because it looked like she was avoiding ME." Takato said, "I've was looking for her in school yesterday, and she wasn't there." He explained further.  
  
"Really?" Henry said sounding surprised. Takato simply nodded, but looked at Henry, and asked, "Why do you ask?" Henry simply looked forward, and halted. Before Takato got to ask, a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Him?!?! You have GOT to be kidding me." In front of Henry, stood a rather displeased Rika Nonaka.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
There you go!  
  
Rika: ...I'm wearing a dress?  
  
It's Semiformal, so...I think so...  
  
Sword: Meaning, you most likely will have to threaten him to make you NOT...  
  
Sword, Shut up.  
  
Bow: Giggles  
  
Staff: Whaps Bow with her staff  
  
Sword: Sighs  
  
Kitchen Smoke Alarm: Goes off  
  
Takato: WHAA!!!  
  
Rika: Shakes head that twice now...


End file.
